Scratch Them Ears Baby
by Azmidiske
Summary: Oh yeah, Scratch them cute little ears. I know, it’s been done a million times, but I am going to do it to, because it’s cute. OneShot.


Scratch Them Ears Baby

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Yomiuri TV own Inuyasha, and I have no rights associated with its production. I write solely for non-profit entertainment purposes.

………………………………….

It had been your typical day for the Jewel shard hunting team, wander aimlessly for hours on end, accomplish absolutely nothing, and then making camp for the night. Everyone was sitting around the campfire in silence; Ramen cups had already been passed around the fire and consumed and all that was left to do was knock out for the night.

Sango was propped up on her arm lying on her blanket, absentmindedly stroking her little demon cat's fur. Miroku was leaning casually against a tree, as close to Sango as is physically possible without looking obvious. Shippo was smiling down at his little toys as he put his little worm on top of his horsy doll, making the little worm ride it around in circles. Inuyasha was lying on his stomach by the fire, yawning every now and then and drumming his fingers in the grass as his ears swished from side to side, inattentively listening to his friends breathing and heartbeats. Kagome on the other hand was highly amused as she sat beside Inuyasha, watching with childlike fascination as those ears swiveled back and forth, fighting the overwhelming urge to squeal with joy and grab them.

The urge was too powerful. Tentatively she reached out, almost retracting her hand as all eyes flew to her. Inuyasha was the only one who didn't seem to notice, so she continued. As soon as her fingers lightly brushed the outside of his ear Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he glared at her, a low growl already vibrating through his chest. Annoyingly, one look in those happy, anxious, almost pleading big dough brown eyes staring at him and he knew he couldn't brush her off. He gave her one last evil glare telling her exactly what he thought of her messing with his ears, before he closed his eyes again and relaxed, despite the scowl still being in place.

Finally Kagome let loose the squeal of joy that was hovering in her throat before reaching down again and brushing her fingers gently along the cute little appendage. Slowly she ran her pointer finger and thumb along the tip of his right ear, gradually making her way to the base and back up again. Everyone in the group watched the scene, try to fight back a laugh at the ecstatic smile so cheerful only Kagome could accomplish it.

Sango let loose an uncontrollable giggle as she saw the scowl slowly fade from Inuyasha's face be replaced with a content frown. As casually as possible Sango scooted over to the scene, the temptation was overwhelming, and she knew this would be her only chance. Cautiously she reached her hand out and touched the tip of the other ear, and once again Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he growled at her too. Remembering how Kagome got him to let her continue, Sango put up the most genuine smile she could muster and made her eyes as pleading as possible. After an annoyed dog like snort, Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed again. Sango took that as a yes and slowly reached up to repeat Kagome's actions on his left ear. They were so soft and cute, even Sango couldn't help the uncharacteristic squeal of joy as she rubbed her fingers up and down, tweaking the fuzzy tip before continuing.

Kagome shot Sango a frighteningly mischievous smile, before she got her whole hand and placed it on the back of his ear and slowly began scratching with her finger nails. Sango gave her an equally sinister smile as she placed her hand on the back of his other ear and began scratching in sync with Kagome.

At first Inuyasha only twitched for a second, then he let loose a huge sigh, making a very quiet noise somewhere between a growl and a moan. If he didn't know any better, he would say that his whole body was slowing sinking into the ground. Somewhere in the recesses of this bliss he wondered if he had ever felt anything so wonderful in his life. Suddenly he had a flashback to long ago, no older then a little pup as he pictured his mother sitting behind him scratching his ears softly. If such a thing was even possible, this memory made these glorious ministrations even more powerful as another uncontrollable sigh escaped his lips.

Kagome glanced over to Sango, gave her a huge smile and a wink, before she looked back down at his ears and started scratching as fast and hard as she possibly could. Immediately Sango got the hint and sped up too.

At this Inuyasha began twitching uncontrollably, his leg thumping the ground and jerking spastically of its own accord. The quiet giggle from the girls was completely drowned out as Inuyasha whined and whimpered. Now he was sure he had never felt anything as wonderful as this, and it was becoming way too much for the poor hanyou.

"S-s-s-stop-p-p-p..." He begged between whimpers, but all that accomplish was even louder giggling and more vigorous scratching. He couldn't take it anymore as he forced his arms to move under him and push himself into a sitting position, only to limply fall back over onto his back, unable to hold himself up. His whole body felt like jelly and he was breathing rapidly as he continued to twitch even though they were no longer mauling his poor ears. He shook his head rapidity for a good few minutes to clear the bizarre tingling sensation deep in his ears, but there was no stopping it.

The girls fell over unto their backs as well; clutching their stomachs, laughing so hard tears filled their eyes.

"That was so much fun!!" Kagome squealed between giggles.

"Let's do it again!!" Sango screeched through her laughter.

All Inuyasha could do was shake his head no vigorously, fear clearly written all over his face as he laid there helpless.

"Man, what I would kill to have fuzzy ears women went nuts over." Miroku said as he looked away pouting. Hearing that only caused the girls to start up another round of uncontrollable laughter as they rolled on the ground in tears.

The End

………………………………..

Writer's Comments:

Revised on 12/03/08, and originally posted on 1/21/05, I have been meaning to load this updated version for years now. I hope you enjoyed it, and got a few giggles.

Alterations from Original:

I added two or three sentences, fixed a few glitches, changed some words and added a disclaimer.


End file.
